IDMZ app at the top of the charts!
April 21, 2013 We’ve previously announced the release of the music app for iDMZ 891, one of the top radio stations in the Philippines. Indeed, iDMZ 891 is the country’s #1 danze mix FM radio station. Now, with the successful relaunch of iDMZ 891 app, every Wave fan can finally listen to all their favorite international artists using their iOS and Android device! Currently, both iOS and Android versions are at the top of the charts, beating every app in the category. We’re proud to say that iDMZ 891 iOS app has already gotten more than 5,000 downloads within just a single week! The Android version, meanwhile, has also experienced a lot of love from iDMZ fans, with more than 1,000 downloads within one month in the iDMZ 891 studios at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. Users in particular can’t get enough of the crisp and clear sound from AppLabs Digital Studios’ iDMZ 891 app. The app being free is most likely just a bonus for the fans. App for iDMZ The Kapinoy network IBC now runs the TV plug for the station, which is a TV promos and program plugs as well as TV commercials, to claiming iDMZ 891, the #1 danze music FM radio station. proudly in the plug. In forget this hits are Who's Holding Donna Now by DeBarge, Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye feat. Kimbra, rock hits like Spin Doctors by Two Princes, Before I Fall in Love by Coco Lee, Do You Believe in Me by Eric Gadd, 90's hits Angel of Mine by Eternal, Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by the boy group Backstreet Boys, club music tunes like Music Sounds Better with You by Stardust, Open Sesame by Leila K and Gwiyomi by Hari at the iDMZ 891 hit mobile music tunes of The Sting (Terence Khan). These are iDMZ's international artist like David Guetta, Ariana Grande, Justin Timberlake, Carly Rae Jepsen, Jay-Z, One Direction, Beyoncé, Bruno Mars, Rihanna, Alicia Keys. Pink, Jessica Sanchez, Ne-Yo, Chris Brown, Usher, Avicii, Christina Aguilera, Pibull, Zedd feat Foxes in Clarity, Nicki Minaj, Lil' Wayne, rapper Nicki Minaj, Lil' Wayne, Demi Lovato, Flo Rida, Taylor Swift, Akon, Jenniper Lopez, Selena Gomez, Nelly, Mariah Carey, Black Eyed Peas, Ke$ha, Kelly Clarkson, Will.I.Am. Britney Spears, Colton Dixon, Greyson Chance, Sean Kingston, Cher Lloyd, Drake, John Legend, Madonna, Enrique Iglesias, Kaskade, Jay Sean, Kylie Minogue, Backstreet Boys, Spice Girls, Rick Astley, Janet Jackson, Far East Movement, Jennifer Hudson, Kanye West, Jordin Sparks, Adele, Owl City, Pussycat Dolls, Taio Cruz, Adam Lambert, Katy Perry, Paris Hilton, Nelly Furtado, Soul Control, Aqua, Aly and AJ, Lagy Gaga, Gwen Stefani, Ricky Martin, Charice, Michael Jackson, Jason Derulo, Coco Lee, Iyaz, Craig David, Kelly Roland, Solid Base (This is How We Do It), Leona Lewis, Crazy Frog, singer Jessie J, Lily Allen (The Fear), Right Said Fred (hit Don't Talk Just Kiss), LMFAO, Becky G. (Becky from The Block). with our Rockin' Manila fans are Phillip Phillips, Miley Cyrus, The Script, Maroon 5, Jason Mraz, Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Simple Plan, Boys Like Girls, rock band Jonas Brothers, Firehouse and Lifehouse, David Cook, Fall Out Boy, The Calling, Journey, The Human League, Miranda Cosgrove, Bon Jovi, Tiffany Giardina, Coldplay, Bryan Adams, Snow Patrol, Hey Monday, John Mayer, Panic! at the Disco, Dashboard Confessional, Edwin McCain, MLTR, The Click Five, Green Day, White Lions, Extreme (More Than Words), Mr. Big (Wild World), Areosmith, Creed (My Sacrifice), Imagine Dragons (It's Time), Lawson (Taking Over Me), Def Leppard (Two Steps Behind), 30 Seconds to Mars and U2. Meanwhile, the K-Pop artist fans are PSY, 2NE1, Super Junior, Wonder Girls, Rain (entertainer), girl group M.I.L.K, Jang Nara, T-ara, Big Bang, Jay Park, Kara, U-KISS, 4minute, SHINee, Girls Generation, BoA and Beast. Things are really getting more exciting here at AppLabs Digital Studios, especially now that we are developing a fun app for iDMZ 891, the Philippines’ #1 internet danze mix FM radio station in the country and in the Asia. One of our writers, Raisa Montoya, reports: “'ADSI' has set a new wave to the digital revolution as it conquers the field of radio. Touted as the pioneer streaming radio app, iDMZ 891 app offers unlimited high quality danze music without any interruption, will be offering new wave, slowjams, remixed music, more hits, rock music, club music, 80's music disco and so much more. Other features of the app include instant access to iDMZ 891′s latest events and social sharing via Facebook and Twitter. “'iDMZ'′s program director and stration manager The King together with The Sting (Terence Khan) and The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) visited ADSI’s headquarters to test the beta app and were ecstatic about it. The Sting even reiterated that the app is the first streaming radio app in the country. Hence, the top radio station is looking forward to offering something fresh to their avid listeners and tech junkies alike.” Thank you, iDMZ, for letting us work with you guys!